The Club
The Club contains all of the main characters, Mion Sonozaki, Rena Ryuuguu, Rika Furude, Satoko Hojo, Keiichi Maebara and later also Shion Sonozaki and Hanyuu Furude. Mion is the leader of the club, which is also clearly shown as she often if not always decides what game to play. In Kai ep. 24, she also shields the others from Takano, taking the responsibility as the club leader and gladly sacrificing her life if it saves the others. It is revealed in Matsuribayashi-hen that the club was originally formed by Mion for the purpose of keeping Satoko and Satoshi away from their abusive aunt as long as possible, as well as letting them have fun and relieving stress while the the two were still allowed to. Club Members *"Club Leader" Mion Sonozaki - The leader of the club. Takes much pride in her responsibility. As the club leader, she decides which games to play. She tends to win the most, and loves harassing Keiichi with penalty games whenever he's the loser and she's the winner. Rena reveals that Mion was the biggest loser in the club when it started. *"Cute Mode" Rena Ryūgū - She used to lose the club activities a lot before Keiichi came in. She doesn't seem to be embarrassed at the penalty games if she loses. Her position in the club seems neutral. *"Magican of Words" Keiichi Maebara - The club's "loser". While not only losing most of the games, he also seems to get the worst punishments - especially if Mion is the winner. On the other hand, he also seems to take a lot of pride if he succeeds winning against Mion. *"Trapmaster" Satoko Hōjō - The club's trapmaster. Satoko is extremely good at traps, and also uses them in the activities. *"Racoon" Rika Furude - No matter how many times she wins and loses, she always seems happy to be a part of the club. *Shion Sonozaki - Like Rena, she seems to be neutral in the club activities. *Hanyū Furude - Has only joined a board game once. In said game, she was about to lose, however, Mion helps her, making Keiichi the loser. In Kai, she got no specific title, although at one point, Mion said "Promising newbie" which could've led to a title for Hanyuu if she stayed a little longer. *Satoshi Hōjō - While not member of the club during the series, it was revealed he was part of the club before his disappearance back in 1982. Also, it is certain he will be part of the Club again once he returns. Together with Mion and Rena, he was about to form the club in Rei when Rika was in an entirely different world. *Jirō Tomitake - During the first part of Higurashi, when he and Takano meet the rest of the club, he first hangs out with them, participating in the festival games. Mion later claims that Tomitake has entered the Club. The Games The club seems to be playing a lot of games and play many different things in the P.E. at school. Whether it's a game of Old Maid or a Zombie Tag, there are always penalty games following against the loser. Rules #The winner may do whatever they want to the losers. #As a club member, you must do whatever it takes to win (which includes playing unfair sometimes). #You must go through the punishment no matter what. Category:Organizations Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Teams Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes